Smile, Click and Lie
by lexisss
Summary: If you don't know them, you jump into conclusions easily... "And they're troublesome as always"
1. Models of Nightmare

_Title: Smile, Click and Lie  
Summery:If you don't know them, you jump into conclusions easily... "And they're troublesome as always"  
Author: gloryX_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters related to the Naruto universe. They belong to Kishimoto Masashi /// He's a genius

* * *

_"If you can wait till I get home  
Then I swear come tomorrow  
This will all be in our past  
Well it might before the best" _

/If it means a lot to you/

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Models of Nightmare_

The traffic was much worst than before. Like everything was against me to reach my workplace… Big towers, crowded streets, full of cars and people... So noisy.  
A terrible reek came from the alleys, but it doesn't bother the by-passers. There are homeless people on the right side of the road; everybody goes fast, so they can't bother them for money or for food. This is what we call city life. Family, money, job, yeah…these are what defines the people to where they belong.  
Such a disgusting system…

I cought sight of the advertising board on the glass screen of one of the buildings at this time.  
From the picture my own nightmare was snarling at me, bright teeth, who stares until it assures us to buy the product.  
Advertisement.  
Yes… I'm a model, but I try to conceal this side of mine. I hate differences... When men only dating with you, because you're a supermodel... Although I look likewise, I love to be a normal woman in the grey weekdays to hide away, where I just live my boring life. I'd love to live that life.

I dropped in into the café where somebody waited for me already. The bartender with brown hair winked one as I sat down into one of the hidden corners and sighed.

"Oh finally! It was time to you to get in here!! You must help!" said my blond friend and sipped one from her cappuccino. She aimed her eye at me then, and didn't take it off until I started it.

"What do you want? I suffered yesterday because of you, I didn't sleep enough, I'm tired as hell, I wasn't even able to comb my hair, and-"

"I wasn't the one who told you to go to that party you know."

"No, and you weren't the one who got me drunk, then sent me to that party…" I looked at her with annoying eyes.

"Oh…I know that you'll be angry for something… I ordered you a double coffee, they're bri… Oh…my…god…"

She looked behind me slowly, her eyes bulged and started to glitter, like a psychopath. I stared at her; and turned round to see what distracted her.  
It didn't last long until I found it… A man with a black eye, one-eighty tall, short dark hair, a cheap, but elegant suit, and a white tie. His eyes scanned the guests, until our eyes met. He smiled.  
I turned back to Ino.

"Him?" the girl grinned and nodded slowly, and I would have asked why I am still here, when I heard the man's voice from behind.

"Miss Yamanaka?" I heard Ino's coughing, and I bit my lower lip a bit to get my voice back then I spoke up.

"Sorry, but you're knocking on the wrong door…" he blinked and looked at Ino as I picked up my coat quickly.

"Tem, please!" I already know what was coming.

"Ino, you will get yourself fired!" I said with a serious voice.

"I know, but please! This is the last time I asked something I promise!

I sighed. This isn't the first time that she got herself a break from working. Shizune is her only luck. Otherwise Tsunade would have fired her for a long time already.

"All right… But there won't be a next time, you're not gonna ask Sakura nor I for help, got it?"

"I love youuuu! See you in the evening!"

_'Oh yeah…I almost forgot her birthday party…'_

The funniest thing was the man's look, but by the time I ended my sentence she started to chat with the man and waved with her hand.

I'm so gonna pick at least five dresses out of her wardrobe for this… She owes me. Again…

I totally forgot about my coffee, but Kiba whistled after me, before I closed the door.

"Thanks. Tell Naruto that Gaara called him yesterday." he smiled.

"I will… And when are we going on a date?" I turned back with a shock.

"Date? With who?" he started laughing.

"Just kidding! Can you imagine Kankuoru's face if I would ask you out? I would be dead for sure."

_'Yeah...and not just by him…'_

He went back to the café after I threw my wildest grin at him.

* * *

On the twenty-third floor the racks and the lights were already set up. Everything seemed so shiny because of the accessories and glittered dresses in that lighting. I saw Tenten who was already posing for the newbie photographer. Tenten wore an auburn knee-deep glittered dress, her hair was wavy and fell in curls onto her shoulders. Her necklace was made of gold, and her high-heels suited to her dress. When the boy laid down the machine, Tenten's poker face disappeared, and looked at me with a grin.

"Do you practice the dramatic appearance? You know what Shizune is like…" I plopped down to the make-up table beside Sakura, where Hinata started to work on my face immediately.

"She won't let me wear those expensive dresses?" I said mockingly as the others laughed with me.

"Sakura, sweetie I brought the dresses for the next shoots. Oh and please, don't wear that terrible make-up with the purple cashmere blouse!" she chuckled then reached for her jeans.

"Lee, it's Hinata's work, isn't it? She knows that well, aren't you Hinata?" the girl came back with a tonic and a new color palette to begin Sakura's make-up.

"Don't worry, that was for the previous dress. We have now a new theme." Lee waved to me then his face darkened and leaned down to ask something.

"Temari-chan, where is Ino?

Oh yeah…

"She didn't feel well this morning, so she said, she's going to late a bit."

Lee started to laugh as I turned my smile into a wide grin.

"Who would have thought? Who is she with now?"

"I don't know his name. He's tall, and…actually good looking, and yeah… perfect for Ino." I smiled at the thought of Ino's melting onto the table while I brushed my hair.

"You should get a boyfriend Temari." said Sakura suddenly.

"Why would I want to have one?" Hinata chuckled as I rolled my eyes. " You're the one to speak Hinata! What about Naruto?" then I heard Sakura make some noise.

"Well…He didn't-"

"Hinata, I don't think that you should wait till that idiot calls you. I know him. He's very loud, but when it comes to girls, he can't say a single sentence." said Sakura. "I just want you to be happy, but I really think you should make a move now." she stood up when the dark haired girl finished the make-up and picked up the purple blouse.

Tenten came back from the changing room and placed her hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"She's just bitchy because of Sasuke." I turned to Sakura.

"So what? Is prince charming isn't that charming?" the pinky sighed and sit back nervously.

"I just… He called me on phone that he won't be home for a while..."

"Did he say something about his sick mother?" asked Lee from behind the curtain. Everybody looked at him. "What?"

"No Lee, he didn't… He said he has to go on a business trip to Paris." Tenten jumped behind Sakura.

"Paris! That's great! You know those agencies Sakura! If you're in there is no way youa…oh…" Temari groaned.

"When is he coming back?" asked Hinata. Sakura didn't look up, she watched her foot.

"He said one week, but it's not sure. If he gets in, then…maybe once in a month."

"Girls! What are you waiting for! The decoration is finished, pick up the accessories and go! We have a thousand things to do!" a woman with black hair came and started to shout with the photographer. Shizune can be such a beast sometimes... Well, it's better than Tsunade. When she asked where's Ino she just muttered something and went away to do her things.

The girls and I hugged Sakura one more time and started to work on the next shoots.

I don't like Sasuke at all, he can be such a jerk sometimes, but I know that Sakura loves him no matter what. His father was the director of the agency until he died but Sasuke was still underage that time, so Tsunade got the job. He has a brother, he never hears about him, though. He's somewhere in Japan or China to advertise or something… I never saw him before.

* * *

Later in that afternoon at 2 o'clock Ino appeared and grinned from ear to ear. She immediately started telling about Sai, the boy from before.

"He's an artist just like me!"

"You're a model Ino. Artist use brushes" we talked to the wall... I can't believe how quickly she can buy a pink glass to see everything in pink.

That's Ino.

"We're soul mates, I can feel it! We were born to be with each other."

We listened to her fairy tale for three hours, I was happy that I could go home to take a shower and get ready for the night. Oh…the party…

_'I swear, if she plays Cupid, I'm gonna kill her.'_

* * *

"Do you think she'll be happy to see us?"

"I think she'll be a pain in the ass."

"You always thought this about all women."

"Hn…"

"How much time passed since you last saw her?"

"Tch… Please, I doubt that she would recognize me."

"Seven years? I think so… Hm…"

"Chouji?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

* * *

**A/N  
Hello^^  
This isn't my first story, but I think it's time to write something...well-written :] hope it turns out ok...  
English isn't my national language and it's still hard to translate something, but I try my best ;]  
Please, if you see grammar mistakes, write a mail, so I can correct it :]  
I don't know how much chapter will I write, it depends on how much do you like it, and the time, because school's kiling me...-.-'**

**thanks for reading it, and if you review I'm gonna love U^^ *hugzz  
**_*gloryX_


	2. Party party party

_Title: Smile, Click and Lie  
Summary:If you don't know them, you jump into conclusions easily... "And they're troublesome as always"  
Author: gloryX_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters related to the Naruto universe. They belong to Kishimoto Masashi /// He's a genius

* * *

_"Champagne, if you are seeking the truth, it's better than a lie detector. It encourages a man to be expansive, even reckless, while lie detectors are only a challenge to tell lies successfully." ~Graham Greene_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Party party party_

_  
_Ino was surrounded by the crowd as they held their gifts. A lot of people came, but I didn't know half of them. I actually haven't seen them in my entire life... Everybody was elegant, as if we were on a film premiere. I put on my black narrow creased dress, there was a lace reaching to my thigh. Its bands extended at my shoulder, the movements were easy, and it was comfortable. My black heels rubbed my foot a bit, but I survive. I'm used to it for a while now.

I waded over to the bar counter, but I was surprised when our look met with the boy beside me.

"Kankurou?" it was odd to see him here.

"Hey, Temari!" he waved with martini on his hand. "What's up?"

"I didn't know that you're invited, that's all. I bet Gaara's here too, hm?" Kankurou pointed to the crowd.

"He's there…somewhere…"

I looked at the people, but I wasn't able to find him, so I turned back to the table.

"What would you like drink?" asked the blond barman as I smiled.

"Hey Naruto, where have you been? I didn't saw you in the morning."

"How about a cocktail?" I winked.

"Sounds good."

"Kiba assisted at us because Jiraya had something else to do and I had to do the paperwork for today… So Kiba and I made a deal, that he helps me out in the morning, and I take his shift tonight." His smile broke off a bit.

"Ah, so that's why Hinata's alone… Do you want me to-"

"Don't even think about it! You're a guest here, have fun!" the boy laughed and poured the liquid from the mixer into the cocktail glass. An orange circle was attached to the other side.

"Cheers." He threw a little umbrella into the glass. "A little extra only for you."

I smiled.

This going to be one long night…

* * *

After the second drink I talked with Kankurou. He and Gaara came from the other side of the country to be here. But when I asked why, he just shrugged.  
_I bet it has something to do with a girl..._

"Temari!" I heard Ino's voice from somewhere. I found her with Sai on her side, he couldn't take off his eyes of her face. Maybe…she finally find the one… Although I wouldn't be surprised if tomorrow… I mean, if she would call me in the afternoon, that the apocalypse is here, and everything what she loved is gone. No. Not a surprise at all.

The blond girl waved to go there as she held Sai's arm tightly. I grabbed my cocktail to drink a sip then I rose up from the chair and went to their direction.

As I approached I saw my younger brother with red hair talk with a brunette in the corner. I was curious, but I didn't want to ruin his night. I hissed when a group of guest ran over me, but I held myself back, took a big breath and didn't say a word.

I saw that Ino put on that plain red short evening dress and red high heels what we bought together in the last weekend. The bands of the dress were tied around her neck, like a summer dress. It lasted for one hour till I convinced her, that she doesn't look fat in that dress…

"Tem-chan, this is Sai."

"Yeah…the girl from before..." he said.

"It's Temari. Nice to meet you again"

"Temari is a model just like the others." She pointed behind him for a moment, where I could see Tenten with a long-haired man, Sakura was drinking her martini and talked with Hinata on the sofa. Tenten looked good in that dress. A purple dress for summer parties. I wore it a lot. I gave it to her for tonight. Sakura put on her dirty pink dress with black edges and a big black band in the middle. Hinata's dress was almost the same as Sakura's. It was a simple black one, with white edges and ribbon. She had her black scarf too. I bought it for her birthday last year.

"Temari, could you please call the others? I'd like to say a toast to the guests." I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, but why do you…oh forget it." I waved with my free hand. What the princess asks is a command. Jesus, I started to give in too easily… And Ino disappeared with Sai… Great.

I took the road towards Sakura, I spoke to Tenten, but it looks like I disturbed something…well, wither way, I found everyone in ten minutes.

I whistled to Kankurou that I'll be ahead, and to Naruto for another cocktail. It was too good… He sure knows how to mix drinks.

Now I was the one now to run over the people…

"Sorry, sorry…I'm sorry, may I? Ehm… Excuse me." I poked the back of the man, and he turned round to see me. "I'd like to get through to the stage." The man blinked only then muttered something, and let me through towards Ino.

"Hello everybody!" I heard Ino's voice from the loudspeaker. "Thank you for everything, we all managed to set up a beautiful night!

I found Tenten alone without her mysterious man.

"You think she starts singing again like last year?" she asked with a grin on her face.

"If it would depend on her… I wouldn't be so sure about it. We should try to keep her away from the champagne, though.

"You remember last year? I was KO for a whole day after that."

"Yeah…I only remember the headache, and Shizune's howling about parties before works…"

"Well… We woke up in our bed, so I think nothing serious happened." I started to laugh more. I could hardly remember everything. Just Shizune…oww…that hurt a lot. She almost broke my eardrums.

We stayed quiet until Ino finished, then his father came up onto the platform and gave her an envelope. She jumped into his neck as soon as she read what was in it.

Just like Sweet Sixteen… The only difference is, that Ino is twenty-two.

* * *

For the rest of the night I drank another three cocktails, meanwhile I saw Naruto and Hinata at the counter, they were talking. Ino was alone, Sai disappeared around 3.00 am. Sakura went home after that and I lost the contact with my siblings too. The last time I saw Kankurou with some girl as they walked out from the club. They didn't even bother to say bye…Tch…

"Oh, by the way, thank you for the dress! – Tenten came to me and collapsed onto the chair.

"Was it success?" she nodded and I started to chuckle. I think I didn't need another drink to climb into someone's neck to be honest…

_Thank God, Ino's birthday is just once in a year…_

Tenten smiled and sighed.

"Neji's such a good guy."

"Oh he has a name finally…So it was the dress, huh?"

"You can say that." I turned toward her with full body.

"I think you should try without any dress next time. I'm sure he won't last until you manage to get into the flat." I said mockingly. She hit my shoulder gently. " Hey! You know I'm right!" she groaned but didn't say a word to deny it.

"I have to go now, I just jumped in to say hello. Neji's waiting outside."

"Great! Now you can show yourself without a dress then"

I received another ugly look before I turned back to my drink.

"Well… Here goes sanity…"

"I don't think you should drink that." I looked around to see where the voice came from.

In the other side of the bar where Naruto and Hinata talked before sat a dark haired man with a glass in his hand. I snorted.

"You think so? Just so you know," I turned towards him. "I can hold my liquor pretty damn well, thank you."

I saw the edge of his mouth curling upwards. He mumbled something, but I didn't hear it.

"Temari, it's time to go." I jumped a bit as I heard Naruto's voice. He appeared out of nowhere. "The others went home too."

I drank the rest of my drink which was in my glass then I stood up from the chair. I only noticed it then, that walking in high heels wasn't that easy as before…  
I took them off.

"But…but you have a birthday too!

"No, Ino. I had mine yesterday, now if you don't mind…"

"Dude, I think it's unnecessary."

"Like I don't know…"

"Pleeease Shikamaruu! Dance with me!"

"Where is that Sai now?" he asked looking around, but Ino fell into his neck.

"He left me, because he needs to get up early in the morning… He's so mean!" the bigger man helped her off him.

"Terrible… The prince left the fabulous princess behind just for this?"

"Chouji, please, don't encourage her even better." said the boy while he grabbed his neck achingly. His hair was so ridiculous…like a pineapple.

_Pineapple cocktail...hmm..._

"Hey, aren't you coming?" asked suddenly the boy but I couldn't really answer. I lost my mind for a moment.

"Come on Tem, we're gonna party!" the fatty chuckled.

"I don't think so… Come on Shikamaru, we should take her home before she passes out."

"She never passes out." interesting… My voice came back on a sudden. "She usually sings or ran circles. Sometimes strips, though…yeah…"

I put my black coat on and waved to Naruto before I headed to the door. When I felt the fresh chilly air hit my face, my mind started to clear. It felt so good... I took a big breath.

"Oi, woman. Does this happen often?" asked the pineapple while they helped Ino.

"You have no idea." I sighed. I closed my eyes for a moment.

_Wait…_

"You wanna go like this?" he asked and he gave me a look. A very stupid look.

_Why is he looking at my like this…? Maybe my hair… Yeah... Probably. It looks like I didn't comb my hair…since ages…_

_Why do I feel cold then?_

_…_

"Oh…" I took a look at my bare foot. I almost went back to get my shoes, and I looked like an idiot already, but he stopped me.

"If you're looking for this, it's no need to get back there." he drew his left hand towards me.

"Ah, there are they…" I grabbed them from his hand and leaned on his shoulder while I put my shoes back on. "Thanks."

"Chouji… Where are we going now? You know I still have to dance with Shikamaru."

"Ino, sweetie, you're out of your mind." I said and smiled at her. She balanced between that Shikamaru guy and the fatty. She seemed like she's herself for a moment.

"Temari, you know that I'm as sober as you're standing now." I laughed. Yeah… She's nuts. She's far worse than me when it comes to drinking.

Shikamaru caught her when she lost her balance. He gave her to Chouji who headed towards a black car.

"Hey, you're not kidnapping her, are you?" I watched the scene as he bundled Ino into the back seat. She didn't shut up.

The pineapple looked at me.

_okay... I'm insane..._

"She can't go home alone like this, huh?" he asked. I just shook my head and groaned.

"What kind of boyfriend would you be if you'd let her go alone while she's a drunken idiot?" he chuckled. I scanned the other side of the road.

_I should get home before my headache begins…_

"So, see you later?" I asked while looked at him.

"I guess so..." I walked to the opposite direction as I heard the sound of the car's engine. "Hey, where do you live?" he said it when I stopped on the corner.

I grinned.

"Why, you wanna send me love-letters?" he snorted.

"Aw I can't lie to you, I'm madly in love with you from the start…" I grimaced and opened the door.

"You'd be surprised if you would know, how many men would like to have my address."

I fastened the seat belt and glanced behind me to see as Chuoji keeps Ino awake with talking.

"I can imagine…"

_Yeah... it was a long night..._

* * *

**A/N**

**Second chapter yay!!! if you'd like to know what dresses did they wear, click to my profile and there's a link^^**

**don't know when is the next one coming... My break is over, I have school on Monday -.-...  
If you find a mistake in my grammar, please send me a mail with it.  
thanks for reading it, I'm gonna love you if you review:3  
_*gloryX_**


	3. Maybe it hurts Maybe not

_Title: Smile, Click and Lie  
Summery:If you don't know them, you jump into conclusions easily... "And they're troublesome as always"  
Author: gloryX_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters related to the Naruto universe. They belong to Kishimoto Masashi /// He's a genius

* * *

_"Reputation is what other people know about you. Honor is what you know about yourself." _

_Lois McMaster Bujold_

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

_Maybe it hurts. Maybe not._

_-_

Ring Riiiiing

Zzzzzzzz

Zzzzz

Zrrr

Riiiiing zrrrrrr

"Uh… Yeah?"

"Temari!" the telephone fell from my hand. I didn't understand first why it landed on the floor, then the memories from yesterday started to ache in my head. No… I am not picking it up. I died.

"Hello? I hear you swearing!"

Tch…

"What the hell?!" I snatched up the phone. " You want to freak me out?! Can't you just say kindly a _Good morning_, or _can I disturb you, _or something!

"Okay. Did I distract something?" I touched my head and sighed painfully, but I tried not to concentrate on the headache. "Because if there is some fella at you, then I –"  
"Should I hop out on the window now, or later?" I interrupted, before she could say anything stupid. "Ino, I beg you. You had a rest seven hours of sleep, but I'm not sure, that it would be enough for me under at least ten hours..."

"Relax, you can get back your Jensen Ackles pillow in one minute." I raised my eyebrow.

"My what?"

"Oh, I know, that you sleep with that thing all night." her voice sounded so eager… It hurt my ears.

"Great, now you hide cameras in my apartment? Awesome. Other news?"

"Uhm…Wanna go drink some coffee?"

_Can I kill her?_

_..._

**_Sure_**

_..._

_...later...  
_

"Bye Ino."

"Pretty please?"

"I said-"

"I'd like to introduce you to somebody."

Silence.

I slammed the phone down onto the end of the bed and fall back between the pillows… Yeah… Jensen Ackles had a nice smell after all.

* * *

Later, in the evening I got up finally and I switched the TV on. I sat down into the armchair with a big mug of coffee and I gazed at the screen. Nothing was interesting, everything was the same. Series, action films, they were repeated so many times. After twenty minutes of boredom I switched the TV off. When I went back to my bedroom I saw that I had ten calls. I saw Ino's name glitter on the display. I was thinking of calling her back or not, but I pressed the calling button after all... I'm sure she wanted to tell me about Sai.

"Hello?" I was numbed. It wasn't her voice…

"Ehm… hey it's Temari, I'm looking for Ino… She called me the few times..."

"Oh... She's having a shower at the moment. Something important?"

"Uhm… Not really."

"I will tell her that you called her."

"It doesn't matter… I visit her tomorrow, she already promised me the house-showing thing…

"Uhm… Okay then. I guess…"

"Well, thanks Sai." and I laid it down. I heard some mumble yet on his end, but I was faster.

* * *

The next day I spent my morning doing nothing. Although I spoke with Gaara, who didn't show any kind of interest about how I am, so it didn't last for hours. Kankurou's phone was not available… oh I'm gonna question him about the evening later. I hope the unfortunate girl did not commit suicide.

I looked at the clock, and I saw as it switched to 16.00. I came out from my dresses and I went into the bathroom to take a hot shower. I turned on the shower and let the boiling water flow. I scratched strongly my scalp, to wash the cigarette smoke out from my pores. I hated that smell. I tied up my hair into the usual four ponytails and opened my cupboard to take out some clothes. When I was ready, I ran across the hallway for my shoes and jacket. It was the only place, were I had photos from me on the walls, only the most important performances, and special occasions. I had covers of three magazines in frames, what I found worthy to hang onto the wall. I wore my best of clothes, I liked those pictures. The last one was a family picture, with Kankurouval and Gaara… I was nineteen, Kankurou eighteen, Gaara seventeen. It was our last picture, before I left them and went to university.

I closed the door and used the stairs of the building, because yesterday the lift went wrong. I am not driving because of two things.

1. I know that I will drink if there is a party.

2. It's no use to go to work with it, because I don't live so far.

3. Traffic jams.

It's not worth it. But I bought it because I like breaking out from the downtown life on the weekends, and because the others lives on the world's end, except Sakura. Not to mention my siblings…

I sat down into the BMW and flung my bag onto the seat beside me. When I started the engine, I drove out from the car park, and waved to Bill, the doorkeeper, who stood in front of the entrance in his green crimson coat and old man was always nice to me. There were times, when he saved me from the "fans", and sometimes he brought up the flowers for me personally. The traffic was better and better when I got farther away from the city. I saw increasingly more green and this landscape was more relaxing somehow, even if the rain was drizzling. I drove down into one of the side streets after a half-a-hour straight road. This was the "money and perfect family" quarter. If only my family could have been like this. I had this wish sometimes, but it was far from possible…

The weather seemed not good for kids, the children were playing under the eaves, though. They were so cute, they had cookies too. Life was so easy for them…

I wanted to park in front of the garage to not get wet, but a black Mustang had that place already.

_Great…_

I stood on the pavement not so far and picked out my bag from the seat. I ran towards the house.

_If I would have got a gift like this from my parents..._

The house looked marvelously. A plain light-yellow house, a huge garden full of flowers, and a small pool behind the garage… I _walked carefully_ over the _cobblestones_ that tortured my toes a bit in my stylish shoes; I had to attend to my steps, otherwise I could have broken my neck. I stepped up onto the doorstep and opened the net to enter.

"Ino, I'm here!" I said and put my bag down onto the hallway table then. The car keys rattled on the glass table.

The house was fabulous from within, and I started to be a little envious. I heard noises from the kitchen and I felt pleasant aroma in the air. I entered and I saw her in an apron jumping around Sai with an oven glove on her hand.

"Since when do you cook?" I spoke up leaning against the door post. When she saw me her smile grow bigger and bigger. He jumped into my neck together with the wooden spoon.

"I knew you'd come." I snorted.

"Yeah… You know me too well." she laughed as she released me. "So? What's going on?"

"Only a little '**new house, let's have some fun'** party." she explained it innocently, meanwhile Sai hugged her from behind.

"So things are going well, I see." I noticed it chuckling while I leaned on the counter and took away the last chips from the dish.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." said the sound. I looked round as Ino took a step towards me.

"Jee, Shikamaru, come here, and let me introduce you properly." a man appeared at the door post. The man, who brought me home after the party. He wore a dark blue woolen sweater with jeans.

"Oh."

The man smiled at me, but did not strain himself. His hands were lowered deeply to his pockets. I looked at him with a strange expression on my face, what made his mouth curl up a bit.

"Hey."

"Shikamaru, Temari. Temari, do not let him fool you. He's a lazy one, a sluggard goblin." Shikamaru raised his eyebrow.

"Thanks for the description." Ino continued her work.

"I'll take this as a warning then." I grinned at him and he turned around. I'm sure I heard him mutter 'troublesome'.

"So it was you who called her yesterday."

"Oh, it was you?" I was surprised. " I thought I was talking to Sai…" a looked away and I think… I blushed a bit. Just a little.

"Chouji!! Food's ready!" the blond shouted, and I saw a…well, a big man appear, and sat down at the table. "You know Chouji too if I'm right." Ino said it and put the cover out onto the table. I nodded while Chouji waved with his hand.

"Come on Temari, have a seat!"

* * *

I had to admit it, Ino was a great cook. Until I figured out, that her mother jumped in before me to check the foods… The dinner turned out pretty good actually. Ino talked with Sai all the time, Shikamaru almost fell asleep. I laughed a lot when I heard him speak about her mother, I was surprised that they now each other since birth… Ino never mentioned it. His father took a part in the environment protection.

I helped her with the dishes while the others talked in the living-room. This was the first time I heard her talk about her childhood, although I knew that she was from an influential family... She grew up with these guys, their parents did a lot of things together. Unbelievable when I realized, how much I didn't know about my 'best-friend'.

Later Ino joined to the others in the living room and I went out a bit for fresh air. I caught Shikamaru's glance for a minute when I exited the kitchen.

"Huh…" I sighed. The night was chilly, especially since the rain stopped. I loved this weather, though… I don't know why. It keeps me sane.

"Hey, are you all right?" I took a glance at him, then turned towards the garden.

"I'm okay. I think, I just missed the silence and peace…" I chuckled. "After all, that's Ino we're talking about." he scratched his head then leaned over to the bar next to me.

"Yes… She always has her spotlight." he sighed and lighted a cigarette. He placed it in to his mouth and took a deep breath. After a few puffs he looked at me.

"Does it bother you?" I groaned about the fact that he actually asked me in the end.

"I hate the smell. My elder brother used to smoke a couple of cigarettes at times, but he knows when he does it in my apartment, I kick him out." I finished the sentence with a satisfied grin.

"So you're playing as their parent, huh?"

"Yeah… Playing mommy isn't that hard, though." I smiled when I heard him snort. He sounded like a kid.

"You and Ino are best friends?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes. I met her 3 years ago. She dated with Kankurou."

"You live with your family?"

"No, my brothers are living in Tennessee... I have two. Gaara's the youngest one with red hair."

_//okay...not the other side of the country, but I hate long journies.//_

"Maybe you saw them, they were at Ino's party."

Silence...

"Or not... she was quite busy with Sai..."

"Doesn't she get tired of those brain-killing hours?"

"If you mean that she can sleep at nights without her high heels, then yes."

He took another cigarette to his mouth.

"So… you're working on the farm like you father?" he answered when he blow the smoke out.

"Sometimes, but I'm working as a journalist."

_He isn't that lazy to write, huh?_

"Oh? What do you write about?"

"Nothing interesting." I scanned through the garden.

"I usually don't read newspapers who wrote lies or bullshit."

"Oh, what do you find worth enough to read then? Fashion magazines?" I snorted.

"Life. Other than those anorexic chicks..." he looked at me oddly.

"Life?" he laughed. "What do you know about life?"

"What do you mean?" he stumped the cigarette.

"It's not like you have any financial problems." my eyes twitched and I felt my blood pressure jumped into the sky suddenly.

I took a big breath and stood in front of him.

"So you think because I have money I never had problems in my life, huh? What if my dad was rich or I became one? Am I supposed to behave like a princess because I'm one of them?" I poked him with my finger as I spoke and glared at him furiously "You, all and mighty think that we, models, are some dolls who are enjoying the spotlight? You got it, we are. But there are differences between reputation and honor. Ino and I ain't a bitch. Better remember that." I took some steps behind and went back to the house. I left him dumbfounded.

I said a quick goodbye to Ino and thanked the invitation. She didn't want me to leave, but I had to go. I said, that I'm gonna visit my bothers tomorrow and I have to get up early. I exited and ran towards my car before she could ask why I am so red. My shoes clicked harshly on the cobblestone. I tossed my jacket and bag behind and drove home.

I shook my head to forget his sentence what was in my head. I worked hard to get here, and I hate those people who speak their minds without thinking.

The girls are a part in my life...

My best friends.

_My lost family..._

* * *

I searched for my phone in the bag and typed the numbers.

beeeep

beeeep

_"Sweet and handsome. Can I help you?"_ I almost bursted to laugh.

"Oh, Kanky baby I miss you sooo much! I wanna hug you as soon as possible!" I heard his breath stopping.

_"...What the fuck... Temari, is that you?!"_

"Ow...how did you find out?"

_"No one calles me Kanky except you."_

"And Gaara."

_"And Gaara... HEY!"_

Oh, how I loved torturing him.

_"What do you want?"_ I turned left while I answered.

"Nice to hear you too... I'm okay by the way, could you please tell Gaara, that I'm coming tomorrow? I'd like you to do the washing up and everything by the time I get there, got it?"

_"Oh, okay... Didnt expect to see you this soon."_

"And you're doing the dishes."

_"Hey! That's mean!"_

"See you tomorrow then! Bye!"

_"W-wait! Tem-"_

* * *

_**I'm not selfish, am I?**_

_...hmhm..._

**_huh?..._**

_zzzz_

_**You're such a big help...**_

_*snort*zzz*snort*_

* * *

**A/N**

**hello guys^^ here is the weekly update^^ Hope you enjoyed it, it was pretty long O.O *hugz*hugz*  
Please review 33  
**_send me a mail with grammar errors if you see some, thanks^^_

_~GloryX_


	4. Don't wait for apology

_Title: Smile, Click and Lie  
Summery:If you don't know them, you jump into conclusions easily... "And they're troublesome as always"  
Author: gloryX_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters related to the Naruto universe. They belong to Kishimoto Masashi /// He's a genius

* * *

_"Confidence is the feeling you have before you understand the situation." _

* * *

**4. Chapter**

_Don't wait for apology_

_-_

My telephone rang at eight o'clock in the morning. I looked at the clock in a daze first, but after twenty minutes of protraction I got up and made a coffee. I made a couple of sandwiches for the journey and picked my purple sweater from the couch.

The road was boring, especially when I first saw the dry pastures and grain fields. I drove for two and a half hours without a stop, but I still had one and a half to get there. The radio fell silent two times under this, because there wasn't available broadcast, and when I noticed the little city's inscription, the country music began.

I grew up here… I saw the playgrounds, the primary school, I drove away beside the older neighbours without a hi, because I doubt that they would remember me.

Our family house was on the edge of the city, surrounded with a huge pasture where Gaara lets out the horses sometimes. He started dealing with horses before I would have moved. According to Kankurou, Gaara has a morbid liking for horses, because he fears his horses' lives better then his. My elder brother tried to get on one of the horses without saddle once and strained his mane, by the time the horse started jumping wildly, than a bull, until he found himself between the tools in the haystack. He fell to the pitchfork. I never forget his face when Gaara stood in front of him and asked "Why did you grab Bessy's mane so hardly?" In the end it was necessary to transport Kankurou to the local clinic because the wound was too deep on his bottom…

When I reached the rough going road I tried to avoid the huge holes. I glanced at the willow beside the garage, which was planted by my mom when she was little. It was so long ago… I do not remember a lot, but there are some pale pictures from those times, when mom took me into the swing bound onto the willow and pushed me while I shouted that I'm going to reach the stars in the sky.

The engine of the vehicle fell silent and picked my things up before I would have slammed the door. The front door opened with a creak and a brown cowboy appeared in front of me with a leather hat. A long grass hanged out from his mouth.

"Temari"

"Oi cowboy!" I grinned at him and tossed my bag to his arms. "Where's the other rascal?" he coughed a bit.

"Shopping. He went to the city before you could pound him into the ground." I hummed. They know me too well…

I entered the house and saw that the blue flowery wallpaper was still on the walls, what mom picked out, although it turned yellow slightly. I put my bag down as I always did when I came home from school. I saw a bunch of flower on the dining room's table. Kankurou appeared behind my back, with a vase in his hand.

"Chijo-baa visited us in the morning. She brought cookies. " I smiled. I should say thanks when I see her.

I rushed up to my old room. The lavender walls proved that it's mine already... It was hard to realize… What I liked very much was that huge fan above my old bed with three big purple circles on it. There were two things what I kept close to my heart. One is this fan, because mom painted it with her hands for my Halloween costume, and the other one is…

I placed my hand to my neck.

"Shit!"

I looked down onto the land; maybe I lost it… I remembered, that I had it in my hand in the morning but I'm not sure I wore it until now. It's in the bag or… somewhere else… I'm sure.… There's no way I forgot it back then.

I kicked my shoe off in my nervousness, I changed my skirt into my comfortable farmer. I wore it, when I climbed trees and did the housework in my teenage years. And it was still good on me, awesome. I searched all of the pockets then threw everything onto the bed, when I heard my phone's vibrate under the dress heap.

"Please please please don't let it be, who I think it is…" I was praying, but as soon as I noticed the display I snatched up that poor Samsung nervously.

"Is there a day, when you're not calling me?" I asked her instead of a greeting.

_"I am glad that you answered the phone altogether… so, what's up?"_ I sat down onto the bed sighing beside the dress heap.

"I guess privacy doesn't exist… Blurt it out Ino, I have other things to do."

_"All right all right... I call you because you are invited to an opener's party. Sai finally opened his gallery! Isn't it awesome?! I spoke with the others already, but Tenten's spending her week in the Hyuuga mansion, Hinata got a job in LA for the next two weeks, so they can't come…"_

"The Hyuuga mansion?"

_"Neji is Hinata's cousin"_

"And what happened with Sakura?"

_"She's a bit depressed, but oh… Actually I'd like to know what she was doing yesterday with Naruto…"_ I raised an eyebrow.

"With Naruto? I thought she hates him." she squealed.

_"I know! That's why I think he's cheating!"_ I sighed.

"Ino, if she hates him why the hell would she have a date with him? You get the logic, huh?"

_"Hm… I still don't trust him. He has his way with Hinata, but Sakura… You know what she's doing when she's out of her mind. Remember! Naruto had a crush on her since kindergarten!"_

"I might remind you again, that I and you are not in the same age."

_"Yeah yeah, I know, you're the dinosaur from Jurassic Park…"_ I rolled my eyes.

"And you're the blond who has her neck in my mouth… So when is the party?"

_"A day after tomorrow, so pull yourself together and come to shop with me. I'll wait for you at noon at the entrance of the plaza."_ I felt as my throat becomes dry. Why the hell does she leaves the things until the last moment?  
I never understood it.

"Ino, I am at home. H-O-M-E home. I planned that I leave only tomorrow afternoon!"

I heard a long pause on the other side this time and I started to be glad that Ino shuts up finally, but then… God didn't listen to me.

_"Sorry, I gotta go now, Sai is waiting already! We meet at noon then!"_

"Did you listen what I said?!" I shouted, but only a drone-like sound answered.

I throw the telephone into the bag before I would have had a temper tantrum again because of Ino. I growled. I reached for my pillow to commit suicide, but something glinted on the bed sheet.

It gave me a gentle upward curve to the corner of my mouth.

* * *

I enjoyed that I could lived these hours like once, the stretched out jeans and my red Rolling Stone shirt. Perfect. I was running around between the hutch and the kitchen, like some child, it was hard to believe (even for me) what I was doing. The whole act slowed down when I noticed Gaara at the door post in a straw hat and with saddle in his lap.  
"Come back if you manage to feel yourself again in the suitable age group." I snorted as he chewed the grass in his mouth. "But hurry, because somebody waits for you."

I stopped and stared at him.

Huh?

He smiled, I'm sure I was seeing him smiling! OMG! SMILING?! He never smiles except when he's with the horses and when he causes pain to Kankurou…

I pulled my riding boots, which stood at the stair hanged up by Kankurou's.  
From the porch I saw as Gaara showed Bessy out from the equerry, but I caught sight of another horse by the old willow. It was as white as the snow with some brown patches on her rump, real beauty patches.

"Sissy is here lately. Matsuri is riding on her generally, but she's not here now, so you may get on her." I would have seen the blush covering his face if Bessy wouldn't have been sitting opposite the sun, but I was able to bet whether there is something between my baby brother and that Matsuri girl.

I tried to fondle Sissy's nose, but she moved towards me.

"Does she bite?" I asked. I didn't get response; he started to whistle as he passed by. I turned to the horse and looked in her eyes. "Look sweetie. You're not going to get any carrots if you don't let me up, got it?" Sissy sounded eager as I pronounced _'carrot'_. Who would have thought? She's just like my old dog. I grabbed the saddle and hopped up to her. I stroked the mane of the horse. She was beautiful. It was visible that he deal with her often. I could say that Gaara is the person who deals with her better, than his own little life. (I'm just turning into Kankurou…eww) But I was hoping that Matsuri has an effect on him as I saw it on Ino birthday.

"So, is everything ok in the farm?" I asked for us not to have to go in dumb silence awkwardly beside each other.

"Not bad. Apart from the fact, that the animals flee onto our areas steadily from the neighbour farm. Remember, when a bull pushed Kankurou to the air?" I laughed at on the memory.

"Yeah and we listened to it all day long, how much will he enjoy it when he's going to put that bull on the spit." Gaara snorted.

"I doubt that he would eat from a male…"

I was laughing, then I poked the side of the horse and I started galloping. The wind blew my hair, the chains rang on my arm as I ran towards the setting sun. I forgot everything and for a minute I felt like…

**I am alone.**

* * *

I didn't see Kankurou until the evening. He appeared when I finished the cooking and started to do the dishes. Terrible... Canned meat would be enough for them all day long if they would depend on others...

We all sat down to play poker in the evening and I beat them two times, but when they join forces against me, I'm finished. I tried to ask them about Matsuri, but Kankurou was a waist of time; he was too dumbo to it and Gaara did not appreciate that I rummage in his privacy. That's not true, though… I was… I wanted to be involved in my brothers' lives… And I stopped after the question if she sleeps here or not and I wasn't even nosy!

I woke up early in the next day, because _Ino _planned again without my opinion. I drove three hours to get back to the city. I didn't go home, but I drove to the car park of the plaza to be easier when I'm full of bags. I closed the luggage rack and I went up to the entrance, where I saw Ino with her pink bag and… a familiar… loud-mouthed… idiot.  
Seriously, why is it necessary to ruin my day, which did not turn out so…great eventually?

"Ino." I spoke on a threatening tone by the time she jumped into my neck like some six-years old. Love really takes sanity away... Although it's possible, that trouble was beginning sooner here.

"I'm so glad you're here! I found the perfect shoes for the party, and we have to get in Victoria's secret!"

"You do not plan to go there with me?" came the voice from the dark person. Ino didn't listened to it.

"Come on Shikamaru, we haven't bought your suit yet!" and she took the road into the shop's direction, and we looked foolishly as she went away.

"How much coffee did she drink?" he asked me.

"I don't know, but I shoot her if this goes on so." he was laughing mildly.

"At least you have as much enthusiasm as me." I snorted.

"Please, I have more enthusiasm, than a suicidal candidate… Come on, let's go before Cinderella buys up everything. Or breaks her neck…

* * *

We sat down onto a bench while Ino was not out of the underwear shop. The shopping bags were lying beside us on the bench, on the land and in our lap. Three were from this in my property, Shikamaru's was in his lap, the others were all Ino's.

"Shouldn't we take a look at her if she still lives" I asked. He did not answer. He had his eyes closed, looking down. I took a breath and leant on my knee.

"Great… At least Mr Zombie doesn't annoy me with his remarks."

"Maybe I have my eyes closed, but I can hear you know." I was rolling my eyes.

"Awesome… Uh… What's your name again?" he stared at me.

"Hm… Bad prejudiced brute, annoying pineapple-head? Something like that." he said, while he stretched out. I laughed.

"I think annoying nerd is it." He grinned.

"Maybe you find better attributes next time."

"Hey, I still can hit you, you know."

"Still angry about the comment?" I didn't answer. "You women don't forget things easily… You're all troublesome."

"Guys, could you help before you kill each other with glares?" Ino appeared with three big boxes.

"You know, I would be riding on a horse or cooking lunch for my brothers and I could ask about Gaara's girlfriend, but Hello, I'm here! Just to have a bit compunction after you brought me back."

"I know you love me too." She answered in a singy-songy voice as I helped with the box.

"Or you didn't let me have other choice…" I grumbled.

"Or you didn't let me have other choice…" I grumbled. I turned to the boy. "I'm not done with you… Bring the rest Shikamaru."

* * *

I don't know why he thought I am that senile. He said things quite squarely… I mean about us… Models… and it has some truth to be honest… but not with us. Especially not with me. At least he could have admitted that he was wrong.

But…Why do I want to prove that I'm not like this…

**Face it, you're too stubborn. You just didn't realize the apology in his words.**

_Haha, that was a good one… Like I care_

**Say what you want, but you're still sulking.**

_…_

**See?**

_Shut up._

"Oh, Temari! Shikamaru will take you to the party."

"What? Why?"

"Because he knows the way! Be ready at six okay?"

**What a shame!**

_I said shut up._

And then I did not have a chance to avoid him for the next few days… Like Ino would have glued my dresses (which she chose for me) to him. Shikamaru hurried along behind me with a champagne glass in his hand.

"Enjoy the view?" I asked mockingly. I heard his chuckle, the steps as he approached towards me. His nose scrubbed my ear.

"Moné himself wouldn't be able to paint more beautiful if I am allowed to say it."

I almost broke the glass with my hand.

* * *

**A/N**

**hey guys! I'm so sorry!!! You had to wait soooooooo long... Sorry but school killed my time, I had hardly time for drawing...-.-  
****Hope you enjoyed this chapter, It might be a bit boring... but I tried to make it funny :]  
Please review :3 I would be so glad if I could hear your opinion *hugz*  
**_~~send me a mail with grammar errors if you see any, thanks^^~~_

_~GloryX_


End file.
